


I’d Burn For You

by DisasterLesbean



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Phoenix - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterLesbean/pseuds/DisasterLesbean
Summary: Their bodies are close enough that Jean could have felt the heat from Raven’s body if she wasn’t already consumed in her own flames.





	I’d Burn For You

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Phoenix au, this definitely has spoilers if you haven’t seen the movie yet.

Vuk slips past her well honed defenses and straight into her mind. She says the right things, pushes the right buttons.

_“Everyone abandons you.”_

It latches into the crevices of her mind and refuses to free her. She can’t shake it because it is her thought, her insecurity. She doesn’t realize at the time Vuk knows this. Doesn’t think about how she has first hand experience with how thoughts can be weaponized. 

_“They’re afraid of you.”_

She knows they are because she’s afraid of herself. The power that pushes and tears itself free of her. 

“They hate you.”

She isn’t sure if that is Vuk or her own thoughts. She saw the anger and disgust on their faces. She knows the truth. She hates herself. How could they not hate her.

Despite this, she refuses to let them kill her.

She raises a hand and killing Erik would be as easy as a wrist flick. She doesn’t finish him.

She wants to kill Xavier. Her anger burns so bright at him. His manipulations and lies, how his ego had led to this. She can’t. Not when she’s in his head. He’s the closest thing she’s had to a father even if he’s made mistakes.

“Take it from me.”

She doesn’t want this terrible power. It makes her desire and anger so close to the surface. It makes her want to hurt people.

She did hurt people. She killed the person who she cares the most about.

_Family. Raven had said it to her. Her deepest desire. All she wants is family, all she wants is to be cared for. Raven knows that. As much as she’s come to know Raven, she knows Jean just as much._

_“I’m scared.”_

_“I know. You don’t have to be, not of me. Never of me.”_

_Jean’s hands clutch at Raven’s shoulders, her neck, her face. Anything to ground her. Anything to stop this unstoppable tide. She needs Raven, she loves Raven. Despite this she can feel the rolling desire to hurt overwhelming her senses. She can see all the ways she can twist and break Raven._

_“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Raven isn’t looking away from Jean. She isn’t scared. She’s stepped closer even, boots against boots. Their bodies are close enough that Jean could have felt the heat from Raven’s body if she wasn’t already consumed in her own flames._

_This close Raven must see the violence flashing behind Jean’s eyes. She touches Jean’s face gently, tentatively. A finger traces a line on Jean’s face she can’t see but she can feel. She cups her jaw and doesn’t look away._

_“Please.” Please run. Please leave before she can’t hold it back any longer. Please don’t die. Please save her._

_“I’m not going anywhere Jean.” It’s so soft it breaks Jean’s heart because she knows in this moment that Raven understands the depths of Jean’s feelings for her. She knows Raven has had an on again off again relationship with Hank and hadn’t dared speak of her feelings. She knows Raven is also subject to objectification and didn’t want to be another would be suitor. Raven has always known despite her best intentions to keep her feelings subdued._

_“Run.” It’s boiling over. The noise in her head is too loud. She’s losing control and she knows if Raven doesn’t get away she will kill her. Killing Raven would effectively kill Jean._

_“I will never leave you.”_

She hears the crack of Raven’s skull thudding against the wall. She remembers the way Raven’s body had sagged lifelessly to the floor. She remembers killing the woman who held her heart. 

“Jean!” She ignores Xavier’s calls and pleading. Vuk’s hand on her face feels nothing like Raven’s. It’s to pull from her, to take. Raven’s was to give. She doesn’t fight it. Feeling everything drain away is relieving. The anger and bloodlust finally fade. The guilt and self-loathing float away. All she feels is the power draining and Vuk’s shoulder. The scorching heat is no longer consuming her. Instead she’s embraced by calm warmth.

She doesn’t die. 

She wishes they would have let her die.

She hears Xavier reaching for her and she reaches back.

Family. They’re her family despite everything. She will do anything to protect them. 

She takes them off the tracks and kills anyone who isn’t her family. They foolishly charge and she burns them all to dust. They are nothing compared to her. The power beats its wings against her rib cage. It’s pleased at her violence, at her killing. For once, they are in harmony. 

Vuk grabs her by the throat and Jean presses against her hand. Vuk wears an arrogant expression. She thinks she’s won. Jean just incinerated her entire army in seconds and she still has the audacity to believe she’s living on anything but Jean’s will. She grabs Vuk back and lets her own smug expression show.

“Jean!” Scott’s hand is deatomizing. Vuk taunts her and she knows. She knows there’s only one way to do this without risking her family.

“Jean!” No. It can’t be.

“Raven?” She’s leaning against a wall, thick bandages wrapped around her skull hiding her slicked back red hair. Her eyes bare down on Jean with an intensity that makes the light show between Vuk and her seem colorless.

“Don’t.” Raven takes a shaky step forward, barely able to stand on her own two legs and still here.

“I’m so sorry Raven. I’m not going to hurt anyone.” That’s not her plan. She’d burn for them, for her.

“You’re going to do something stupid and sacrificial. Don’t. I said I wouldn’t leave you. You can’t leave me.” She’s walking past Scott who tries to stop her. She shrugs him off and walks further. She starts deatomizing.

“Raven!” Her power falters and she hears it before she feels it. It’s like a pop but too wet. It’s buried deep in her stomach when she looks down she blinks owlishly at it.

“Your emotions make you weak.” Vuk’s hand pulls free coated in her blood.

“No!” Raven attempts to lunge at Vuk but Scott holds her back.

“No, it makes me strong.” 

“Don’t you dare Jean!” 

She tones Raven out and focuses. Love, family, protection. She focuses on this instead of the burning desire to exact retribution. She surrounds herself with love and hellfire. 

Vuk doesn’t get the chance to scream or beg. She dies as quick as her planet.

The hard part is not taking her planet with them. Not hurting her family. Scott and Raven both stand so close, too close. She burns.

Vuk didn’t scream but she does. 

She burns and burns until she doesn’t. 

She drops to her knees, energy spent but the power still crawls beneath her skin. She’s tired, so tired. 

“Jean.” Raven drops to her knees as well before her. She’s pushing Jean’s hair back desperately clearing her face. “Look at me.” 

“I hurt you.” It’s said with a wet gasp. That’s when she realizes the hole in her stomach didn’t heal like earlier.

“Don’t even think about that. You were scared.”

“I hurt you.” She needs Raven to hear her. Hear how sorry she is, how much she hates herself for it. How the thought of ever hurting Raven tears her apart.

“I know.” Raven drops her forehead to Jean’s. 

“She needs medical attention now.” Scott cuts in scared.

“You’re my family.” She tells Raven because Raven had told her. If anyone needs a family like Jean does it’s Raven. She tells her because she doesn’t know how to explain the depth of her feelings. She tells her because for the first time since the power, she feels cold.

_“Think you can take me Grey?” Raven is dressed in loose workout clothes. Her hands are wrapped and she looks at ease on the sparring mat._

_“Easily.” She lunges at Raven, a hook goes too wide and she’s on her back. Raven is laughing from on top of her._

_“I think we have different definitions of easy.” She falls in love in with the easy confidence. Later, after they spar, she falls in love with her kindness._

She jolts awake and her stomach protests. She lets out a pained groan and looks around. She isn’t sure where she is. 

“Jean?” Raven’s head raises from the side of the bed. New bandages have been applied around her head and she looks sleep mussed. “You’re awake.”

“Where are we?”

“Canada. You’re wanted so we couldn’t take you back to the school. Charles and Erik ran off to Paris together. Hank is in charge of the school now.” She is puzzled at why Raven sounds so angry at Xavier and Erik. “I disagreed with Charles before everything and after...I can’t help but hold him responsible. I heard about Erik trying to kill you.”

“He didn’t…”

“I don’t care about his reasons.” Raven snaps. Her angry raging in that moment before she calms herself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. He must have known how much I care about you, how much I love you. He still chose his selfish revenge.”

“You love me?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
